Various infusion bag designs have been attempted such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,854 to Hediger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,222 to Kalemba; U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,439 to Harrison and U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,578 to Kieselback.
While the use of tea in infusion bags has achieved widespread use, the use of infusion bags for coffee has not to date been widely accepted. One of the reasons for this was that the coffee would not readily impart its brew in hot water through the normal infusion forces of a conventional bag. Thus, the coffee was never sufficiently strong so as to be an acceptable product.
Now there is provided by the present invention an infusion bag of a novel construction whereby the water passes through the coffee in a positive manner so as to provide a sufficiently strong coffee brew.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved infusion bag.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infusion bag as aforesaid which provides a strong coffee brew.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infusion bag which permits positive interaction of hot water with ground coffee.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an infusion bag which gives a positive action with the dunking action of the bag in hot water.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an infusion bag which can be substantially entirely formed of infusion paper, and which is of low cost construction, and yet readily practical in design and use.
The aforesaid as well as other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following description, the adjoined claims, and the drawings in which: